


No way out

by pica



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Genderbending, Genderswap, Pre-Femslash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7760824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pica/pseuds/pica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Per qualche motivo che Lavi non riesce a spiegarsi, questa loro recita si trascina sempre uguale a se stessa da così tanto tempo che ha smesso di interrogarsi sui suoi significati, di dar peso ai sorrisi sospesi della donna, ai suoi silenzi attenti, alle domande così artificialmente innocue che le rivolge al termine di ogni lezione.<br/>Ha smesso, o almeno ci ha provato. Ha pensato di provarci. Ma le ha mai dato davvero fastidio, poi?</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	No way out

**Author's Note:**

> se non avete letto il manga e/o vivete fuori dal mondo e vi siete persi un particolare del bg di Levi, potrebbe esserci un piccolo grande spoiler. Per il resto non c'azzecca un tubo col canon, quindi niente, buona lettura.
> 
> (prequel di [Seta sugli occhi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5960362), che lo so, c'ha il porno D/s ed è più interessante, ma ho questa fic in ballo da mesi e prima o poi dovevo finirla)

Lavi è sicura di conoscere l’ufficio del preside Dok meglio di casa sua, ormai. C’è sempre quel fintissimo profumo di lavanda da deodorante d’ambiente che permea l’area, che mischiato all’odore di caffè le fa arricciare il naso ogni volta che capita da queste parti. La sala d’attesa appena fuori dallo studio è minuscola e spoglia, isolata dal resto del corridoio da una parete sottile, color bianco sporco come tutto il resto dell’edificio, ed interrotta da una finestrata rettangolare che gli studenti hanno soprannominato il muro della vergogna. Lavi non si sente a disagio, però, né tanto meno in imbarazzo quando i ragazzi passano per il corridoio e si affacciano a dare un’occhiata, la vedono e ridono, si scambiano una battuta silenziata dal vetro e talvolta le fanno anche qualche gesto, forse per provocarla, o magari solamente perché è il loro modo di divertirsi, ma lei non risponde mai; scrolla le spalle e guarda altrove, qualche volta le capita di mettere in mostra il dito medio o di allungare un calcio verso il muro, quando perde la pazienza, ma gesti simili servono solo a ricordarle di quanto sia poco produttivo dare corda a stronzi del genere, e allora si limita a voltare la schiena e ad infilarsi le cuffiette nelle orecchie, a chiudere gli occhi, a non curarsi più di nulla.

Anche oggi Lavi è l’unica in attesa di essere convocata. Sbuffa piano alzando gli occhi, la schiena distesa, quasi sdraiata sulla sedia, e le gambe allungate e mollemente accavallate una sull’altra, mentre le mani premono contro il fondo delle tasche della giacca di pelle nera, le dita che giocherellano con il tasto della riproduzione casuale, ed è incredibile come, quando ci stai facendo attenzione, non capiti mai la canzone che vorresti ascoltare – parte la canzone dei No Name, invece, quella nuova, stupidissima, che Hanji l’ha costretta a scaricare perché è piena di insulti assurdi e _fa un sacco ridere con quel figo del cantante che la canta serissimo_ , che anche se Lavi ha tentato svariate volte di protestare facendole notare che _come fai a dire che è figo se sta sempre bendato?_ , Hanji è assolutamente irremovibile sulla questione (Lavi finisce sempre per darle corda, inevitabilmente, perché sarà anche la sua migliore amica – così dice lei – ma la pazienza le basta appena per sopportare i suoi deliri durante i progetti di scienze, non ha tempo per darle corda _anche_ su questo).

Pensieri del genere basterebbero a metterla di buon umore qualsiasi altro giorno, ma non oggi. Se ne accorge quasi subito, non appena il nome di Hanji le affiora alla mente e lei non riesce a fare a meno di pensare a questo pomeriggio, alla rissa in cortile, durante l’ora di pranzo, dietro gli spalti del campo da football dove nessuno avrebbe potuto sentirli – e le torna in mente subito, fra tutti gli altri ricordi, la voce di Hanji che squarcia il cielo, che urla il suo nome ed è prima lontana, confusa, quasi surreale, poi sempre più vicina, terrorizzata, un po’ rotta, come se stesse tremando, e a Lavi sembra di rivivere quei momenti, come se le gambe le cedessero di nuovo, come se il respiro tornasse ad impigliarsi in gola ed i suoi occhi vagassero ovunque, alla ricerca di quel suono, alla ricerca dell’unica persona che non sarebbe dovuta essere lì, che non avrebbe dovuto vederla in quel modo. Dev’essere stato quello, l’istante in cui gli hanno piazzato un destro in faccia. Il primo e l’ultimo.

Hanji non è qui, adesso. Probabilmente se n’è già andata a casa, e nessuno le ha lasciato il tempo di domandarle se stesse bene, di chiederle scusa, di prometterle che li avrebbe pestati più forte, la prossima volta, perché non devono permettersi di far prendere certi spaventi alla sua migliore amica.

Ride piano, fra le labbra. Non è sicura se sia per il testo della canzone che ancora suona in sottofondo o per la consapevolezza che non sarà mai in grado di rivolgere ad Hanji parole simili, ma c’è qualcosa di rincuorante nell’idea di poterle anche solo pensare, certe intenzioni, di saperle in potenziale anche quando manca il coraggio o la voglia per metterle in atto. Si sente uno schifo, comunque; non per il livido sulla guancia, per la sospensione che l’attende o per quei quattro stronzi finiti in ospedale, ma per lei, perché non sopporta l’idea di averla fatta preoccupare in quel modo, anche se probabilmente se ne dimenticherà prima di domani.

Sospira. Solleva il capo, distratta, e lo sguardo si impunta su una figura che s’intrufola nel suo campo visivo. E’ quasi un istinto primitivo quello che la spinge ad appiattirsi contro la sedia fino a scivolare ancora più in basso, nascosta oltre il vetro che la separa dal corridoio. Non sa il perché, o forse sì, e in ogni caso non ha il tempo di domandarselo.

La porta che dà sulla sala d’attesa si apre.

“Signorina Ackerman”, la saluta la professoressa Smith, la voce sospesa attorno ad un nodo di sorpresa della cui falsità Lavi non dubita nemmeno per un istante. Le rivolge un’occhiata bassa e sospettosa, che pure indugia qualche attimo più a lungo sulla sua figura – sulle gambe spesse ma slanciate, la curva decisa dei polpacci avvolti dalle calze scure semitrasparenti, l’incavo dei fianchi abbracciato dalla gonna – si ferma senza andare oltre, senza darle la soddisfazione. Quasi riesce a sentirla sorridere fra sé; sbuffa, seccata, e non le concede niente di più di un cenno del capo con cui getta lo sguardo altrove.

“Non ti ho vista all’ora di storia. Immagino di poter dedurre il perché, adesso.”

Lavi rotea gli occhi e stringe le spalle. “Già. Figo, eh.” Questa volta riesce a sbirciare il suo sorriso enigmatico con la coda dell’occhio. Si domanda se sia davvero così ingenua da pensare che lei non si sia accorta di come la accarezza con gli occhi in quel modo osceno, quando sono sole, oppure se lo faccia di proposito.

“Cos’è successo?”, la sente domandare. Lavi si chiede anche se la smetterà mai di intromettersi in ogni affare che la riguarda come se ne andasse della sua sanità mentale.

“Che cazzo gliene frega?”, soffia fra i denti.

“Avanti, non peggiorare la situazione.”

La verità è che a loro non importa niente – a nessuna delle due – della _situazione_. Lavi non è qui per assistere a sterili tentativi di commiserazione, e la professoressa Smith non ha alcun interesse ad ascoltare, per l’ennesima volta, resoconti di cui già conosce il finale, eppure, per qualche motivo che Lavi non riesce a spiegarsi, questa loro recita si trascina sempre uguale a se stessa da così tanto tempo che ha smesso di interrogarsi sui suoi significati, di dar peso ai sorrisi sospesi della donna, ai suoi silenzi attenti, alle domande così artificialmente innocue che le rivolge al termine di ogni lezione.

Ha smesso, o almeno ci ha provato. Ha pensato di provarci. Ma le ha mai dato davvero fastidio, poi?

Schiocca la lingua e finge semplicemente che non esista, così magari si deciderà a lasciarla in pace. Sembra non essere questo il caso, però.

“Dimmi cos’è successo”, insiste lei, e questa volta c’è qualcosa di diverso nella sua voce, sul fondo, qualcosa di sottile e basso che si annida fra le sillabe, qualcosa a cui non avrebbe fatto caso, probabilmente, se solo non avesse imparato a riconoscere così bene il suono della sua voce, a seguirne le curve e le variazione minuscole, a giocarci con la mente ogni volta che deve ascoltarla per ore, in classe.

Per la prima volta oggi, Lavi solleva il capo senza esitare quando le rivolge un’occhiata affilata. “Senta, un adulto che mi fa la predica per le cazzate che faccio mi basta e avanza. Tanto non serve a niente, non è stata la prima volta e non sarà nemmeno l’ultima. Mi lasci in pace.”

La professoressa Smith non si lascia intimidire dai suoi ringhi, però. Sposta senza fretta il peso da una gamba all’altra e, “Ho tutto il pomeriggio,” le dice.

Lavi rotea gli occhi con tanta veemenza da sentire una fitta alla testa.

“Sul serio, ma cosa vuole da me?”

“Che tu mi dica cos’è successo,” glielo ripete come se fosse ovvio, come se non ci fosse nulla di male.

Le restituisce una sguardo basso, schivo, da animale messo alle strette. “Perché?” Trova il coraggio di domandarglielo per la prima volta, e la voce raschia contro la gola come un cattivo presentimento, esacerbato dal mezzo sorriso che si piega fra le guance della donna, abbastanza accorto da sembrare sincero, se solo Lavi non sapesse che cosa nasconde.

“Perché sono la tua insegnante e mi preoccupo per te.”

Per qualche motivo che non riesce a spiegarsi, non è affatto la risposta che si aspettava. Stringe le spalle, però, senza darle corda – meglio così, che rimanga tutto nascosto dietro quel suo velo di apprensione formale, di un obbligo professionale nei suoi confronti.

“Le ho detto che sto bene.”

Erwine sembra non avere orecchie per le sue parole, però, o semplicemente sceglie di non ascoltarla quando il suo sguardo indugia per qualche secondo di troppo su di lei, tanto che Lavi se lo sente appiccicato addosso come un vestito bagnato, e allora guarda altrove, per non pensarci, eppure non riesce a sorvolare sull’idea che la professoressa sia ancora lì, in silenzio, in piedi avanti alla sua sedia con gli occhi che le scivolano addosso, la testa piena di chissà quali pensieri – vorrebbe toccarli, o almeno sfiorarli, anche solo per sapere _cosa_ ci veda in lei, per avere un motivo per affrontarla una volta per tutte.

Poi il rumore di un passo, il tacco che si solleva dal pavimento per posarsi di nuovo a terra un istante più tardi, leggero, elegante. Ed una mano che si solleva a sfiorarle il viso.

“E’ un brutto segno.”

Lavi non riesce più a pensare; il respiro si incastra in gola, decide di non muoversi, di non scappare. “Non è niente, ho fatto di peggio a quegli stronzi.”

Le dita scivolano via, e Lavi non saprebbe giudicare se troppo presto o troppo tardi.

“Più di uno, quindi. Quanti?”

“Ma che cazzo gliene frega?” Solleva il capo e le lancia un’occhiata fra l’esasperato e il risentito, nonostante ormai l’abbia capito che non servirà a niente. Non oggi.

“Quanti?” La sente ripetere. Le basta una parola, un punto di domanda che cade elegante ad infiocchettare la voce immobile – le basta così poco ad inchiodarla sulla sedia, con un brivido che le corre lungo il collo fino a far quasi tremare le labbra.

Non gliela vuole dare, una soddisfazione simile. Non per un eccesso di orgoglio – se mai ne ha avuto un briciolo, i bulli della scuola ci hanno sputato sopra così tante volte e l’hanno calpestato con tanta cattiveria che non ricorda più che forma abbia, o che cosa si provi a volerlo difendere con le unghie e i denti – quanto più per un mero istinto alla sopravvivenza, al non lasciarle anche _questo_ spazio di manovra, a non permettere che i confini fra loro diventino talmente stretti da restarne inevitabilmente imbrigliata.

Eppure no, anche se il silenzio si stiracchia fra di loro, anche se Lavi vorrebbe risponderle a tono come tutte le altre volte, le parole d’un tratto le sfuggono al controllo, i pensieri si diradano e la testa si svuota, e sente solamente la sua voce, quell’unica parola, il punto di domanda che attende quel che ha da dire.

“Quattro,” sibila alla fine, ma si affretta ad aggiungere, “Quattro femminucce. Tutti al pronto soccorso,” come se in qualche modo potesse migliorare la sua condizione.

C’è una pausa, piccola.

“E invece tu sei qui.”

“Merda, non le sfugge proprio niente,” sbotta. Nel silenzio che segue la immagina dedicarle un sorriso minuscolo, privato, quasi curioso, eppure non ha il coraggio di alzare gli occhi per confermare. “Hanno avuto quel che si meritano per aver insultato mia madre. A me stanno sul cazzo, i coglioni così,” questo, però, sente il bisogno di specificarlo.

“E quindi li prendi a botte.”

“Lei cos’avrebbe fatto?” Solleva gli occhi e questa volta la professoressa sta effettivamente sorridendo – è un sorriso complice.

“Senti, ci parlo prima io con il preside Dok, va bene?” La sente dire, e subito s’irrigidisce sulla sedia.

“Cosa? Col cazzo, piuttosto gli dica di muoversi, voglio solo tornare a casa.”

“E io voglio risparmiarti un’espulsione.”

“Sa che cazzo me ne frega.” Scrolla le spalle.

“Forse a tua madre importa.”

Lo sguardo di Lavi saetta prima che lei riesca a controllare la reazione, un po’ troppo rabbiosa, un po’ troppo impulsiva per i suoi gusti, ma non può farci davvero niente. E’ così che finisce a picchiare i ragazzi della scuola; è così che ogni volta è lei, quella a venir convocata nell’ufficio del Preside, ed è così che probabilmente non arriverà mai a finire la scuola.

Prima che possa aggiungere altro, però, la curva delle labbra di Erwine si addolcisce in un sorriso che ha quasi l’aria di essere sincero – sinceramente dispiaciuto – senza nascondere intenzioni che Lavi non è in grado di decifrare.

“Va bene,” la sente dire poi, senza insistere oltre. “Non una parola sulla famiglia.”

Eppure si è rotto qualcosa, nell’equilibrio fra asimmetrie che la professoressa Smith era riuscita a costruire fra di loro. Lo sguardo di Lavi non si fa meno torvo né meno schivo, ma Erwine non ci fa più caso, lascia scivolare gli occhi altrove, verso la porta dell’ufficio, e poi anche un passo – un solo, prima che Lavi la fermi.

“Ma che fa? Vuole farmi espellere per davvero? Lo sanno tutti che lei e il preside non siete mai andati d’accordo,” si alza, questa volta, nemmeno volesse far scudo con il proprio corpo.

“Fidati,” dice lei, e la sua voce fa sembrare sempre tutto talmente facile che Lavi non è davvero capace di fidarsi, anche se vorrebbe, anche se ne avrebbe bisogno, perché non riesce ad abituarsi al pensiero che un altro essere umano possa prendersi cura di lei, persino in questo modo perverso, persino se li scorge senza fatica, questi interessi che travalicano l’altruismo e che se ne prendono gioco, che la trattengono stringendo sempre di più le vie di fuga, rendendole invisibili, asportandole con precisione chirurgica in attesa che lei precipiti, finalmente, nella trappola che l’attende. “Aspettami qui,” continua Erwine. “Lo conosco da tanto tempo, mi ascolterà, lo fa sempre. Fidati di me.”

E’ una rassicurazione che le scivola addosso senza darle alcun conforto, solo la sensazione che la donna si sia fatta un po’ più vicina, ed i suoi sguardi meno segreti, le sue parole meno ponderate, la distanza fra loro più sottile.

La porta si chiude con un rumore sordo mentre Lavi sta ancora fissando il vuoto che prima occupava la professoressa Smith.

“Merda,” sibila, una rabbia diversa, sottile, che le monta in petto ma che non esplode all’esterno, perché in fin dei conti la riconosce, e non è per la professoressa Smith, né per il preside Dok o per il bulli che ha mandato in infermeria. E’ un rabbia che si tiene dentro, per sé e per nessun altro. Ci farà i conti più tardi.

\----------

C’è uno scalpitio di passi in lontananza che si fa via via più vicino e il cui suono le risulta sorprendentemente familiare. E’ qualcosa nella cadenza della corsa, sbrigativa e poco aggraziata, o forse semplicemente nel rumore delle suole che impattano contro il pavimento ad ogni falcata, un suono a cui per forza di cose si è abituata – il suono di scarpe di tela di seconda mano, quelle simili alle Converse ma non di marca, perché costano troppo, color blu galassia con le suole consumate e che, strisciando per terra, producono questo suono fastidioso che Lavi s’accorge solo ora di poter riconoscere anche ad occhi chiusi.

Ogni suo timore è confermato quando il rumore cessa per un istante, quanto basta alla porta per spalancarsi e al viso paonazzo e a corto di fiato di Hanji di palesarsi dietro di essa.

“Lavi!” La chiama senza premurarsi di contenere il tono di voce, con anzi un pizzico di apprensione che fa vibrare il tono in mille modi che a Lavi non piacciono affatto, che le fanno aggrovigliare il petto dal senso di colpa.

“Hanji?” Le concede un’occhiata interdetta solo per metà, lo sguardo che per un attimo si sofferma ad osservare gli spessi occhiali che le sono scivolati lungo il setto nasale, donandole un’aria ancora più trasandata. “Cosa ci fai ancora qui? Pensavo te ne fossi andata a casa.”

Hanji le restituisce un’occhiata a metà fra l’indignato e l’incredulo, che Lavi trova piuttosto buffa fra quelle sue guance rosse, o sulle labbra dischiuse in cerca di fiato.

“Mica me ne andavo senza sapere se stavi bene. Stai bene? Sembra fare male. Fa male?” Incalza, al suo solito modo. Lavi ormai ci ha fatto l’abitudine, non le dà più fastidio – al contrario, il solo fatto di vederla così, la solita, stramba Hanji di ogni giorno, la rassicura più di quanto non abbiano saputo fare le parole della professoressa Smith.

Stringe appena le spalle. “Idiota, cosa vuoi che sia?” Borbotta. “Tu, piuttosto?”

“Sto bene,” la sente liberarsi d’un sospiro lungo, quasi agognato, e Lavi vorrebbe fare lo stesso, perché da quando i professori le hanno separate, questo pomeriggio, non ha fatto altro che pensare a lei, a quanto deve averla fatta preoccupare, a quante volte ancora dovrà farsi vedere da lei in questo stato pietoso prima di decidersi a darci un taglio, a mettere la testa a posto – eppure non ci riesce, o semplicemente non ne ha il tempo, perché Hanji muove un’unica falcata verso di lei, impunta le gambe a terra ed allunga entrambe le mani sulle sue spalle, con decisione e – Lavi solleva lo sguardo interdetta, senza ancora comprendere – l’espressione di chi vuole liberarsi di una confessione troppo scomoda. “Lavi,” esorta, e Lavi sa che non troverà nulla di buono nelle parole che seguiranno. “Mi spiace, è tutta colpa mia!”

“Eh?” Le domanda – _si_ domanda, perché non ha senso che le abbia detto una cosa del genere. Che sia stata _lei_ a farlo, quando ogni motivo di biasimo ricade unicamente su Lavi.

Eppure Hanji non demorde. “Se non fossi arrivata io non ti avrebbero pestato, è che sei sparita improvvisamente e ti stavo cercando, poi ti ho visto in mezzo a quei quattro e mi è preso uno spavento, scusa, non avrei dovuto!”

“Ma stai scherzando?”

La vede scuotere frettolosamente la testa e tirare su col naso, sente le sue dita farsi un po’ più strette attorno alle spalle, le sue labbra chiudersi nervosamente una contro l’altra, e d’improvviso vorrebbe solo sparire, scappare, liberarsi di questa stretta al petto che Hanji le fa sentire, o del pensiero terribile e sbagliato di esser sempre stata una pessima amica, per lei.

Hanji, però, come sempre, non sembra portarle alcun rancore. Per un attimo allenta la presa sulle sue spalle, solo per farsi più vicina e stringerla, questa volta più forte, questa volta attorno al collo, in un abbraccio che si scioglie in un lungo sospiro di sollievo.

Lavi non ha idea di cosa dovrebbe fare. Nessuno è mai stato abbastanza accorto da insegnarle come ci si comporta quando qualcuno ti vuole bene, quando ti cerca incondizionatamente, quando si preoccupa per te e non importa quanto tu sia stata meschina nei loro confronti, sarai sempre abbastanza importante da meritarti delle scuse che non ti appartengono, un abbraccio in cui non hai idea di come incastrarti senza sembrare ridicola.

Rimane semplicemente immobile, a corto di parole da dirle o di abbracci da restituirle – e in fondo va bene così, ci penserà più tardi, troverà un modo per ringraziarla senza dirglielo a parole; è così che hanno sempre funzionato alla perfezione, in fondo, loro due.

Ad interromperle è il rumore trascinato di una porta che si apre alle loro spalle – per la precisione, quella dell’ufficio del preside Dok.

“Ah, signorina Zoë, c’è anche lei,” le raggiunge un voce familiare, del cui silenzio Lavi non stava sentendo la minima mancanza. “Il preside mi ha raccontato, spero stia bene,” la professoressa Smith sta sorridendo a quel suo modo affabile, di cui probabilmente, Lavi si trova a pensare, la gente è solita fidarsi.

Hanji si scrolla frettolosamente Lavi di dosso e s’irrigidisce tutta quanta, in posa quasi marziale, annuendo energicamente in risposta alla professoressa. Lavi non riesce a fare a meno di roteare gli occhi.

“Meno male. Ackerman,” l’attenzione di Erwine cambia immediatamente traiettoria, i suoi occhi cercano quelli di Lavi – che le concede poco più di un’occhiata scocciata – e lì si fermano. “Ho parlato con il preside. E’ tutto a posto, non dovrai essere espulsa né sospesa.”

Ancora prima che Lavi possa trovare le parole da restituirle o che la sua testa abbia il tempo di carburare la notizia, Hanji balza in avanti frapponendosi fra di loro, perdendo tutta la compostezza di poco fa. “Davvero?!”  Squittisce, gli occhi che brillano dell’entusiasmo che Lavi, nonostante tutto, non riesce ad esternare.

“Cosa? E perché?” Si limita a domandarle lei, sospettosa.

“Abbiamo trovato un compromesso,” è l’unica risposta che riceve. Non le basta.

“Che tipo di compromesso?”

Sulle labbra di Erwin compare una curva compiaciuta. “Non dovrai fare altro che fermarti un paio di pomeriggi a settimana dopo scuola. Ti aiuterò con lo studio e con tutto ciò di cui avrai bisogno, e in cambio Dok ha acconsentito a chiudere un occhio, per questa volta, a patto che righerai dritto d’ora in avanti. Ovviamente basta con le risse nel cortile della scuola.”

A parole sembra un ottimo affare eppure, nonostante l’espressione raggiante di Hanji, Lavi non riesce a ritenersi soddisfatta. Non può fare a meno di domandarsi quale sia la reale intenzione dietro al suo altruismo, e il perché di questa ossessione che dedica solo a lei, e a nessun altro. Non può essere tutto frutto di una sua stupida paranoia, giusto…?

“E’ meraviglioso, Lavi!” Hanji le stringe la mano; è il ritratto della contentezza. Un po’ si sente in colpa a non riuscire a sorridere e a gioire come fa lei, a non poterle dare nemmeno una soddisfazione così semplice, così piccola, così stupida.

“Allora, che ne dici? Puoi sempre rifiutare, ma in quel caso temo che non ne verrà fuori niente di buono,” insiste Erwine.

Lavi le restituisce uno sguardo immobile per attimi che sembrano stiracchiarsi infiniti. La risposta la conoscono entrambe, ed entrambe sanno come andrà a finire. Lavi non le direbbe mai di sì – non le _avrebbe_ mai detto di sì, fosse cascato il mondo, nemmeno si avessero minacciata di espellerla una volta per tutte. Eppure c’è Hanji, adesso, accanto a lei, col fiato sospeso in attesa che lei pronunci quel sì da cui Lavi vorrebbe solo fuggire.

E’ così che fa sempre, la professoressa Smith. Gioca sporco. La stringe in un angolo chiudendo le vie d’uscita. E Lavi, adesso, non più dirle di no. Non può permettersi di insultare Hanji più di così.

Annuisce con un cenno secco del capo, allontanando gli occhi da quelli di Erwine ed affrettandosi ad afferrare il polso di Hanji, trascinandola via.

“Domani dopo le lezioni in aula di storia?” La sua voce le scivola addosso come una carezza che porta infinite promesse inconfessabili.

“A domani,” sibila senza nemmeno guardarla in faccia. “Andiamo, Hanji.”


End file.
